A number of situations exist in today's marketplace wherein a merchant and a consumer are able to participate in a face-to-face transaction outside of a traditional merchant storefront. Examples include: farmer's markets; “flea” markets; swap meets; merchandise shows; conventions; and the like. In such transition situations, merchants often accept purchase instruments (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, etc.) as payment in these transactions. Unfortunately, however, it is not always convenient to have an appropriate point-of-sale device installed and/or enabled to process purchase instrument transactions in these situations. Consequently, merchants may be charged a higher interchange rate, give up chargeback protection, and/or the like. Hence, improved systems and methods are needed to address the shortcomings of such transactions.